Splinters
by DarkMignonette
Summary: Broken glass, objects thrown across the floor. She couldn't let him walk away after a fight like that. The easiest way to make up was obvious..Yusuke/Keiko, One-shot.


_AN: This is another one of my muses run wild. This is a darker, somewhat sexually explicit Yusuke/Keiko one-shot. I like to show them in a more realistic light, instead of just with a fluffy mood. Real life relationships aren't always like that. And plus writing stuff like this is fun. ^-^ Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**xxx**

He slammed his fist into the wall.

Her quiet cries echoed from the other room. He could partly see her through the door frame, her figure hunched over in a chair, her hands holding her face and hiding her tears. Her long brown hair hung forward past her shoulders like a silk curtain.

A wave of guilt washed over him at the sight.

He glanced at the small crater he had left in the wall and rubbed his bruised knuckles. He'd just have to fix the physical damage later. The emotional wounds came first.

He crept into the living room. "Keiko I'm...sorry. Lets start over." His shoulders sagged, the weight of his own shadow seemed to bring him down. "Don't cry. I know I'm a jerk."

Harsh brown eyes shot daggers in his direction. "You're still leaving. Again. So really, you're not that sorry Yusuke."

He visibly winced. "Don't be such a bitch, okay?"

Another streak of wetness rolled down her cheeks. She clenched her fists at her side, and for a second he thought she would stand up and slap him across the face, like old times.

He quickly explained himself. "I can't help it, I have to go for a while. But I love you, I'll be back, dammit."

Keiko remained silent for a moment, her vision boring holes into the floor. The only distraction was the repetitive sound of Yusuke's anxious heartbeat.

A tear dropped down and hit the fold in her pleated schoolgirl uniform. "Can you stay just a little longer?"

Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets. A guarded expression crossed his features. "I shouldn't..I kinda need to get going, but..."

She rose from the chair and wiped her cheeks with her thumb. Yusuke expected some sort of verbal assault and took a step backwards. Keiko's long soaked eyelashes framed her light brown eyes. She sniffled. "Just for about an hour or so?" she whispered. "I'm not asking you to stay with me all day or anything."

He relaxed his shoulders at her surprisingly calm reaction. He hadn't realized how tensed up his muscles were. He knew her fiery temper hadn't completely dissipated though, despite the mild tone of his fiance's voice.

"I guess so." he said. "Keiko listen..."

She regained her posture. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes still shining with unshed tears. The closeness of her body and his own made Yusuke's guilt recede back like a tide in the ocean. Her breasts pushed against his chest through her clean white blouse.

His heart raced at the thought of what might come next. Words died on his lips as she leaned her body into his, the scent of her lavender perfume teasing his senses.

She wouldn't let him leave, not yet.

He grasped a handful of her lower body, and she kissed the side of his jawline. Reassured by her reaction, he crept his hand under her skirt and held her backside, the texture of her little cotton panties soft against his fingertips.

Yusuke felt his body begin to react. He moved one hand towards her front, beneath her skirt and beneath her underwear, and felt the soft skin that lay below. Keiko buried her face into his shoulder, but he knew her eyes would be glazed over, her lips parted and panting from his touch.

Keiko's expression changed to slight surprise when he lifted her up and placed her on the wooden table by the door. Yusuke moved her like she equaled the weight of a feather. He stood in front of her, one hand on each of her knees.

Keiko smiled, her cheeks a rush of red, and removed his T-shirt and tossed it to the side. She shyly kissed his tan abs, chest, and faded scars as he peeled off her clothing one by one.

With goosebumps along her skin, she wrapped her legs around his middle and kissed him until they parted to breathe.

**xxx**

She lay on the plush couch much later, stripped down to her underwear, alone and quiet, with the door locked. Clothes lay in heaps on the floor. Atsuko wouldn't be home for several more hours.

Keiko's long hair fanned out onto the arm of the couch. She stared at the television with a dull look on her face, sunshine peaking in from the window.

She vaguely remembered that she had a paper due tomorrow. She reached up and touched the busted blood vessels on her neck, something she would have to hide from her peers with makeup. Her lower half felt used and achy. She needed to go to the kitchen and take a light pain killer.

She glanced at the broken glass sprawled around her, the cracked vase on the floor, and the gaping hole in the wall.

Love and conflict go hand in hand. She let out a sigh and rose to clean up the mess.

**xxx**


End file.
